


I Need You to Pretend..

by 1967chevyimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Balthazar/Castiel, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967chevyimpala/pseuds/1967chevyimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a guy who is interested in him, but the feeling isn't mutual. So he lies and says he has a boyfriend, and gets Cas to comply. But this might be hard, he and cas are best friends and Cas already has a boyfriend. But that doesn't seem to bother cas, he would do anything for dean. Even if it means risking his relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Play Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! The summary for this series is really bad but I promise it won't suck xD feel free to comment what you think!

Dean slipped his hand into Castiels already sweaty fingers, with a grin so wide on his face it was beginning to hurt. Dean ignored the pain and through his teeth mumbled the words: " Cas, I'm in a dilemma and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Okay? .. Cool." He dropped his grin and kept walking hand in hand with Castiel. Cas couldn't begin to understand what was happening " Dean?" and Cas went to release his fingers. But Dean Winchester squeezed harder and looked deeply into Castiel's eyes with a cry for help. They stopped walking and were standing there, hand in hand, occasional glances between them, but people around them kept walking in whatever direction they went for lunch. They were outside in the courtyard, the hot Kansas sun beating down their backs. The blue star filled galaxy that were Castiel's eyes fixed his gaze on Deans and searched his face for answers. Dean sighed. " Okay, I'm sorry I know you have a boyfriend but I couldn't find anyone else." Dean stepped closer to Castiel, voice in a whisper. " There's this crazy ass guy who is obsessed with me and keeps asking me out. I say no but he won't stop and he keeps following me around, so I said I had a boyfriend hoping he would back off." Cas's brow furrowed and took in Deans desperate situation. "Okay Dean." Relief washed over Dean's face and continued walking aimlessly. " So who is this stalker of yours?" Cas tried playfully. Deans hand still remained in his. Dean looked down at their fingers as was suddenly nervous. Cas remained silent, expecting an answer from Dean, but from the looks of Deans face, he seemed nervous. He's usually never nervous with Cas. Hell, alone with Cas he seemed at ease. After all, they were best friends. They had English and History together and they were in the same friend circle. All of a sudden Cas stiffened. Balthazar. His boyfriend. What would he think if he sees him holding hands with Dean? Will he get jealous? What if he thinks he is cheating? Castiel was so deep in thought he didn't notice Dean was talking. "- then the bell rang and I got up as fast as I could so he couldn't question me who, to find you or Benny or anyone to be my fake boyfriend." Dean looked away. He knew he didn't want just anyone. He wanted Cas. He felt better around Cas. He'd do anything to be close to Cas because he is free to be himself. Touching Cas wasn't awkward either , it felt natural to him and hoped Cas felt the same way. Sometimes he wished Cas would touch him more. Wait. What the fuck? Dean couldn't believe he just thought that. He pushed his thoughts away and looked back at Castiel. Cas was listening, but distracted as he looked around for something, maybe someone. Dean thought he knew who. " Don't worry Cas I got this situation under control, but this guy could be following me and I don't want him to find out I lied. He could be fucking anywhere. Hell he might be behind that tree he-" Dean stopped short of breath. Motherfucker. The creepy guy with the hots for Dean was a matter of fact lurking behind a tree 20 feet away from them. Dean looked down at his feet. " Shit" he muttered. Castiel immediately took the situation when Deans body and fingers stopped cold. Without thinking, Castiel leaned forward against Deans chest, lacing his fingers in both of his hands and bringing them up to his shoulders. Castiels right thigh was just inches from Deans inner thigh. The thought sending shivers down both their bodies. Castiel liked it. Deans eyes bolted to Cas's face. Their faces. So.Close.Together. Dean moved his eyes down to Castiels pink full lips. My God they looked soft. Dean subconsciously swiped his tongue over his lips as his eyes trailed to Castiel's neck, which was tilted to his right and so...open. He wanted to lean in and kiss his neck slowly, he wanted closer to Castiel, he wanted to have their lips meet, he wanted to taste Castiel, he wanted to explore everything underneath that tan trench coat of his. He wanted to get lost in his waves of ocean eyes- which were staring right back at him.What felt like 10 hot seconds turned into a minute. Dean immediately snapped back into reality. What the fuck was that? Dean couldn't help the tingling sensation in his cheeks fill his face and make him smile. He looked down at his feet, attempting to hide his blush as he regained composure. Cas is your friend. Your best friend. He's just playing the part for God's sake. It's not real. It's still Cas. Suddenly a warm breath hovered over his ear. Dean felt his heart rate pick up. A low resonant tone whispered " Do you think he's watching?" Cas was smirking at Dean, moving his fingers playfully inside Dean's warm hands without even realizing it. It just felt...natural to him. Dean looked up from under his eyelashes to try and spot his stalker. Surely enough, a whole body emerged from behind the tree, arms folded over the other. He was too far away to read his face, but Dean thought he saw jealousy. Dean smirked and whispered back to Castiel, " Oh he's watching alright."


	2. A Long Ride home..

Castiel leaned away from Dean and laughed. Dean loved it when Cas laughed. His whole face scrunched up and his eyes were barely visible. His smile reached the top of his cheekbones perfectly and his dimples were gorgeous. Dean knew he had a gorgeous friend. Maybe if Cas didn't have a boyfriend, they could've been more than friends. But Dean didn't want to find out Cas didn't feel the same way. Did he feel the same way? Does he not feel that electric connection between them at all? Dean wonders what he feels with Balthazar. What does he have Dean can't offer? Dean wants to give Cas everything, but maybe Balthazar does too.Damn.

They continued their path, dropping their right hands, but left fingers still remained in lock. A new feeling washed over both men as they smiled and walked away from the scene, towards their usual lunch spot. "So.. was I at all a help in any way today?" Cas said, grinning like an idiot. He didn't know what was possessing him to smile so much. Dean always made him smile. Even on the worst days, he could laugh at something Dean had said. He's just... so amazing and he doesn't realize it. Dean started grinning too, " Hell yeah Cas, I couldn't really see his face that clearly, but I swear I saw his mouth drop to the floor." Dean tried to hide the disappointment under his words. See, he WAS just playing the part. Their conversation was interrupted when a tall figure plastered in front of them. Dean was annoyed he couldn't talk alone with Cas anymore, but was happy to see his brother.

" Oh hey Sammy, what can I do for ya?" Sam rolled his eyes, Dean could tell his nickname for Sam annoyed him, but he secretly loved it. His smile was cut off when he followed Sam's gaze to his and Castiel's hands firmly linked together. Sam's eyebrows furrowed and a confused look swept over him. " Uhh um why are you guys holding hands..?" Sam eyed over to Castiel who stopped eye contact with him and looked at their hands. 

Wow. Castiel didn't even notice they were still holding hands. And there was Sam, pointing it out. He didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth to form words but nothing came out. What was happening? Luckily Dean swooped in and saved Cas from a panic attack.

" Oh um you see Sammy, desperate times call for desperate measures and this guy I have no interest at all in thinks I have a boyfriend," he dropped Cas's left hand and moved his right arm to place a hand on Castiel's left shoulder. "- and Cas here happily volunteered to play the part." Dean rubbed Cas's shoulder playfully. " I wouldn't say volunteered, I was forced into this relationship, metaphorically speaking," Cas joked. Tension ceased to exist. " Aw c'mon Cas, don't say you can't feel a connection between us-" Dean said acting like a kindergartener and grabbed Cas's cheeks with two hands, pulling him in for a fake kiss, smiling as Cas laughed and fought against him. Cas grabbed Deans face as well and attempted pushing it away from him, both smiling and laughing as Sam made fun of them. " Get a room," he said rolling his eyes for the second time. Dean and Cas broke the fight laughing and making fun of each other. 

" Uh okay um what do you need Sam?" Dean managed to say, hurting from laughing so hard. Sam hesitated and shifted his weight awkwardly. " Oh um I wanted to tell you that Im staying afterschool for a debate today." Sam fidgeted with his sleeve. Dean knew if Sam wanted to be a lawyer, he had to take a year of debate. " Oh yah cool okay,um when do you need to be picked up?" 

Sam shifted nervously to his other side again, putting his hands in his pockets. " That's the thing, you see it's a tournament and we are supposed to drive to the school we are competing against. And you don't know if you will break to the next round or not, so you leave whenever you don't break. So I was wondering if I could use your car?" Sam flinched at his words. He knows how Dean feels about the impala. Dean was surprisingly calmer than Sam thought he would be. 

" Why can't I just drop you off and you get a ride home?" Sam sighed and chose his next words carefully. " Oh okay, you see Mr. Singer is requiring us to get out of class 4th period today because the drive is about an hour, and you will still be in class. I called Dad but he is going to be working, and Mom is home with Adam. I figured you could get a ride home with someone and I could drive the impala there and back safely and you don't need to worry-" Sam babbled on and on. E did it wen he was nervous or uncomfortable with something. Especially telling Dean he couldn't ride home with the impala. Cas interrupted Sam, " Dean you can get a ride home with me and Balthazar," Cas stated, looking Dean straight in the eye.

Now Dean was uncomfortable. Not at the thought of Sam driving his Baby, there'd be he'll to pay if he returned her with barely a scratch. But the thought of riding in the back seat while Balthazar and Cas touch and makeout in the front. No thank you.

" No Cas, that's okay I-," dean started but was cut off when Cas touched his shoulder. "Dean I insist. This tournament is important to your brother and I know you dont like anyone driving the impala, but you can trust Sam." Cas was serious. And Dean knew Cas was right. He would probably advance to the toughest round and win and come back with a trophy. And would that make Mom and Dad proud. Dean sighed. " Cas you should probably go with Sam to his debate, you are really persuasive." Sam and Cas both smiled as Dean grabbed his keys in his front pocket of his favorite leather jacket. He threw his keys to Sam, which Sam caught thankfully. " I expect her back with a full tank of gas," Dean warned as he pointed to Sam in all seriousness. Sam laughed and went to hug his older brother. Dean was taken back, but let out a breath and accepted the hug from his overgrown sophomore of a brother. Dean was a sophomore when his Dad first have him Baby. It's been two years. Dean was a senior now.

Dean sighed as Sam walked away, happy getting what he wanted. Cas patted Deans back gently. " Hey- he's a good driver. He'll take of her." Dean sucked in a sharp breath and took his gaze away from his feet and smile at Cas. If only he knew how hard this was going to be for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.. Next chapter will be coming shortly! I have so much more surprises for the next few chapters... but it might take a while. Don't be afraid to comment what you think! :) I love feedback!


	3. Is it a Sandwich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I haven't updated in forever. Don't worry, I'm not dead! I just had some bad luck with technology :) Not to mention super busy! I'm hoping to make it up to y'all by posting this long and fun chapter :) Enjoy! these comments make my dayyy <3

They started walking again to their usual spot at lunch, the courtyard where they’ve been sitting for the past 3 years at Lawrence high school. Dean could see Jo, Benny, Gabriel, Charlie and some other girl he didn’t recognize. Dean had to squint to find out that Balthazar wasn’t sitting there yet. Thank God. Ever since Balthazar asked out Cas a month ago, he would sit with them at their table. Well... more like sit with Cas and make out half the time. Which Dean doesn’t like and he doesn’t know why. Castiel walked beside him, his eyebrows furrowing and hands inside his trench coat pockets. Dean wonders how he wears that thick trench coat in September, with it almost being 90 degrees, and not sweating like he was. One of the many interesting things he likes about Castiel. His trench coat, not his sweat, God that would be weird.

“Hey Cas, man you good?” Dean could tell Cas was thinking super hard about something the way his eyebrows almost touched. Cas didn’t seem to pick up on what he was saying. Dean clapped his hands in front of his pondering friend, which made Cas flinch, and stop his train of thought. Dean smiled at his success. Cas looked up at Dean with a puzzling look on his face. Dean’s smile faded. “Dean you know I have to tell Balthazar about this…situation you have us in, right?” Castiel swallowed, “I don’t want him to find out from a different source and then this whole thing gets screwed up.” Dean looks at the ground and doesn’t look Castiel in the eye.

God, how can he be so stupid? He doesn’t even know Balthazar all that well, what if he thinks Dean likes Cas or something? He wouldn’t even know what to say. Ugh, he’s a terrible friend. “Oh no yeah that’s totally fine of course, um let me know if he’s okay with it and if he’s not then that’s perfectly fine, I’ll just face the creep I guess…sorry Cas, I really panicked and you were the first thing in my mind…so…” Dean awkwardly rubs his neck, embarrassed. A sharp wave of silence becomes utterly clear to both men. After a few seconds, a low and gruff voice breaks the silence, “Dean, I am your best friend, of course I’ll help you out. I’m sure Balthazar will understand your desperateness, and the guy will realize you’re not into him anyways.” Cas looks Dean in the eye and they both smile at each other, Dean letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. I wouldn’t say desperateness.

Abruptly, Cas stops walking, “Wait what’s his name again?” But before Dean could answer, two small arms wrap around both him and Cas, pulling both the men in for a tight and uncomfortable, yet warm hug. The reddest hair Dean has ever seen slides in between them and a pair of devilish dark green eyes find his. “What’s who’s name? Ohh who are we talking about? Does Dean have a crush? Spiiiilll!” Dean didn’t even realize they were already at their table, and from the looks on Cas’s face, neither did he. A small smirk creeps up on his face. “What’s up Charlie?” Dean says to his short yet fiery friend. He and Charlie have been friends since freshmen year ever since Charlie helped him by hacking into his algebra teacher’s grades. Raising his oh-so lovely 52 to a high and unfailing 81. They never got caught, (Thank God) and she’s mostly the reason why Dean got the impala’s keys in his hand. They’ve been through a lot together and she’s like the sister he never had.

“Hey don’t try and change the subject,” Charlie says as she hops up onto the table and crosses her legs. “If there if a potential love interest here than I am the first person to hear about it,” crossing her arms defiantly, “Fill me in bitches, let’s hear it.” Cas chuckles, “Well, more like an anti-love interest here for Dean, but on the topic of love interests, who’s that?” Cas asks pointing a loose finger at the far end of the table to where a pretty brunette girl sat quietly. Charlie immediately blushes and leans forward. “Guys shut up, that’s just Dorothy. She’s in my advanced calculus class and I don’t even know if she’s into girls.” She snickers then with all seriousness, crosses her fingers and mouths the words “We’ll see about that”.

She scampers off the table to go sit next to Dorothy, leaving Dean and Cas laughing as they sit down next to Gabriel, Benny and Jo, who seem to be in a pretty heated argument. “Guys, If putting something between two pieces of bread is a sandwich, then a hotdog is indeed a sandwich,” Gabriel said as a matter-of-factly holding up his hotdog like it’s on display. “Brotha, a sandwich is a sandwich, not a hotdog,” Benny says as he holds up his ham and cheese and starts eating it, maintaining eye contact with Gabriel the whole time. Gabriel rolls his eyes and scoffs. Jo pipes in, “I agree, for it be a sandwich you have to have layers of different things and condiments.” Gabriel looks amused as he shakes his head at Jo, “See you’re just helping me prove my point. You put condiments on hotdogs too! So hotdogs are sandwiches! Dean! What do you think, hm?” 

Dean looks up from his apple pie, confused, having not paid attention to the full-on debate taking place. He looks over and raises his eyebrows at Cas questioningly. Cas sighs, “Gabriel thinks his hotdog is a sandwich, which is in fact incorrect because everyone knows a sandwich is a food item consisting of 1 or more types of foods, such as vegetables, sliced cheese or meat, placed on or between slices of bread. Or more generally any dish wherein two or more pieces of bread serve as a container or wrapper for some other food, which in this case could fall into the burrito or even Greek gyro category. However, the hotdog is cooked sausage, traditionally grilled or steamed in a sliced bun, falling into the corn dog or pig in a blanket category. All in all, hotdogs are not sandwiches.” Cas finishes with a straight face and nonchalantly goes back to eating like he wasn’t a fucking dictionary 5 seconds ago.

The whole table falls quiet and everyone just blankly looks at Cas with their mouths open. Gabriel puts down his hotdog. Dean’s the only one smiling. This. THIS is why he and Castiel are friends in the first place. He will never understand what’s going on in that brain of his. “Well shit, thanks Cas for that great argument, um Gabe, sorry man I’m going to go with no,” Dean says trying to stifle his laugh as he pats Gabe on the back. Gabe puts down his hotdog in defeat and crosses his arms. “Well, fuck all of your sandwiches,” Gabriel mutters under his breath. The whole table erupts in laughter and Gabriel gets up to throw his hotdog away. Everyone goes back to eating and talking. Dean hits Cas’s shoulder, “Like I said man, debate team.” Cas smiles and shakes his head. Dean was about to scarf down all of his apple pie, when he remembers he never answered Cas’s question. “Azazel.” Dean says out of nowhere. Cas stops eating and looks at Dean. “What?” Dean swallows and repeats himself a little louder, “The guy who’s into me. His name is Azazel.” 

Cas clutches onto his stomach, fighting the urge to throw up his lunch right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be coming shortly! Comments and Kudos are my life-blood !


End file.
